Target Switch
by Matchacha
Summary: Rinto tries to make Rin his, but Lenka shows up! How does this affect his choices? Oneshot


Yo~

Finally, I've done it! I wasn't very confident with this oneshot, but I managed to get it done anyway~

I don't own vocaloid, or the fanmade genderbends

Enjoy! :D

* * *

><p>"Alright class, I'll see you next week," Kiyoteru Hiyama finally said, setting down the blackboard chalk. He seemed to be more relieved than frustrated at trying to teach more.<p>

The job of a teacher is never easy, especially if you have rowdy bunch of sixteen year old students who keep passing love letters around and hurl paper balls at each other and stick gum under _his_ table.

Wait… Let me correct the paper balls thing…

The crushed paper was usually thrown at _him_. Now, what was that annoying kid's name…?

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps and his students rushing out. A girl stayed behind and walked up to his desk. She had a long curly ponytail trailing behind her, and her forehead covered with rather untidy bangs.

"Sir, is it your first time here?" The girl asked, eyeing his wrinkled face with concern.

Kiyoteru smiled. At least there was someone who actually _cared_.

"Yes… It's just my first day here…" Kiyoteru sat on a chair behind the teacher's table and sighed wearily. "What was your name again?"

The girl extended a hand and smiled. "Lenka Kagamine." Kiyoteru shook it. He made a mental note not to punish her if he ever reported the class to the principal.

"There are so many Kagamines in this school…"

Lenka laughed. "There's Len, Rin, and Rinto…" Her voice seemed to fade as she mentioned the last boy's name. She quickly shook her head and bowed politely. "I'll see you again next week, teacher!" She ran out of the room with her books in her hands.

Kiyoteru chuckled and hummed a song as he packed up his things, which included a laptop, a headset, and a small package containing chocolates.

He didn't notice a flash of golden hair at the back door, as the door slowly slid shut.

…

Rinto stopped just in time to see a dead end. If he hadn't, he would've crashed into it. He grumbled with annoyance and swept his bangs away with a single flush of a hairclip. He wiped the sweat dripping from under his chin as he tried to get his bearings.

Where did she go?

He cursed under his breath as he happened to see a girl with a big white bow and another boy walking together out of the school. Great, he just missed his chance.

_Damn you, Len Kagamine!_

He sprinted down the staircase, hoping to at least talk to the girl with Len, also known as his precious princess Rin. Rinto liked her a lot, but _the nerd_ seemed to hate him for it, carefully steering the oblivious and innocent blonde girl away from his seductive act, as if she was his girlfriend or something.

Wait… he wasn't even _that_ seductive. He was just trying to look cool and charm her with his qualities. Now what was wrong with that? It was all Len's fault, of course.

Rinto was so preoccupied with his thoughts he failed to see someone standing in the way. He looked up- a little too late.

_Crash!_

"Ow… Ouch…" He heard a girl mutter. He looked down and he noticed that they were in a very… _awkward _position. He was on top of her and their faces almost touched, and around his arms and hands he could feel her delicate form radiating warmth. He could almost smell her breath… bananas?

The girl's eyes widened and a blush covered her face. Rinto, on the other hand, was more observant, noting that she smelled just like _the dork_. The two blondes' eyes met. Rinto couldn't help but feel his face get warm and his heartbeat increasing as he gazed at her deep cerulean eyes and bright golden locks. She could've been red riding hood or something.

She. Was. Just. So. Freaking. Cute.

Not daring to move an inch, they stared at each other for a moment, before the banana girl ruined the moment and muttered an apology. "…I'm so sorry…"

Snapping back to reality, Rinto quickly eased himself up and helped the girl. He faked a look of guilt while hiding a disappointed face. "No, no… It's my fault…" He saw a few books scattered at her feet. Instinctively, he went ahead and gathered the articles. The girl did the same as she frantically tried to pick them up herself.

"You don't have to…" She muttered, obviously embarrassed. Her cheeks had a light tint of pink on them as she skillfully managed to keep her eyes away from his.

_Heh, smart move…_

"I'm Lenka Kagamine," the girl said as she got up. She gave him a tiny smile and quickly looked down at her feet, still having a shade of red on her cheeks. "You are…?"

"Rinto Kagamine. Nice to meet you," Rinto replied, not knowing why he was feeling so happy. He shrugged coolly, ruffling her messy bangs. "Watch out for oncoming traffic next time, 'kay?"

He felt blood rush up to his face again. Struggling to control himself, he managed a flourish before walking away, leaving behind a very perplexed and flustered Lenka, with her hand on her bangs.

…

Rinto hurried into the restroom and slammed the door shut. "That was not cool, Rinto!" He shouted at no one. "Not cool at all!" His fists quivered as he tried to wipe off the stupid blush that covered his face. Thankfully, no one was around to see the weak side of the ladies' man, Rinto Kagamine. He felt pathetic, like a shota. He had to be a _man_, for crying out loud!

_Damn it, Rinto! It's just a freaking girl! A girl you don't even know!_ A voice screamed in his head.

_She's really cute though…_ Another voice whispered softly, as if cooing.

"Shut up," Rinto spat at his reflected image in the mirror. His face scrunched up as he glared fiercely at the mirror, which of course, had to glare back. This ticked him off even more. He wanted to smash the glass for being such a smartass.

He put a hand over his forehead to cool down. When he bumped into her… Why did he feel so… reluctant to get off? Was he actually _enjoying_ it? And when she seemed so vulnerable…

…_Eww. There's no way I'm that kind of person… I don't listen to 'Spice!'_

Denial came soon after. _You wanted to kiss her, didn't you? You know you did…_

Rinto stared at his reflection once more. On one side, he seemed to be panicky and jittery from the event, while the other side seemed to be hungry for something. Which side was the real him?

_What's going to happen to Rin? _

He didn't know what to do. He groaned and leaned against the wall before slumping in a heap. If his friends were around, they'd be telling him off for being Gakupo-ish or laughing hysterically. There's no way he'd get advice from them, especially Kaito. If he knew, he'd spread the word through those ice cream sticks with the little words written on them.

_Just give one of them up…_

A grin formed at the corners of Rinto's mouth. If he reacted that way around Lenka, then that would mean…

_Hmm… It seems like a target switch is in order. Operation Banana Charm, commence!_

* * *

><p>Gah! (facepalm) Why didn't I make the ending better? Oh well...<p>

(Hands reader a banana split) Please review~ :D

...No, Kaito, that's not for you! LET GO!_  
><em>


End file.
